dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stormwell/Thresh Street Runners: Agnew Uptil
Agnew Uptil, former guttersnipe and tick tock lad. Character Sheet Attributes *'Agility' d8 *'Smarts' d8 *'Spirit' d6 *'Strength' d6 *'Vigor' d6 *'Charisma' 0 *'Pace' 6" *'Parry' 5 *'Toughness' 4 Skills *Boating d6 *Climbing d6 *Fighting d6 *Investigation d8 *Knowledge d4 *Notice d8 *Persuasion d4 *Shooting d6 *Streetwise d6 *Survival d6 *Swimming d4 *Blink (Power) d6 Hindrances *Small (Major) *Delusional (Minor) *Phobia (Minor) Edges *Lucky *Arcane Background (Chosen by the Outsider) Armour *Head *Torso +1 *Arms +1 *Legs +1 *Leather Armour Weapon *Turn-out pistol, Range 10/20/40, ROF 1, Damage 2d6+1, WT 3, Notes; 2 full actions to reload *Sword Cane (Rapier), Damage Str+d4, Notes; Parry +1 Equipment *Leather Satchal (waterproof) *Book *Writing Equipment *Torch *Flint and steel Backstory Being the personal journal of me, Agnew Uptil, guttersnipe, tick tock lad, high stacker and most recently a Runner. So as you can imagine I've a fairly interesting past and hopefully an even more interesting future.'Cause let's put it this way in this city, if it ain't interesting it's short and I prefer getting old to the alternative. I'm not sure of me dad's name and I can't exactly remember me mother, seeing as I was born in a night house. My memory seems to provide me with at least a dozen women that helped look after me when I was little. At the top of that was Mammy Switherton. I suppose you could call her a lady of ill repute but she seems to have business else where as well cause as I grew up she used to send me on little errands, taking packages and notes from one place to another. I taught meself to read off the labels on said packages and that really set me up. Once I could read I could write and once I could write I could see about setting myself up as a tick tock lad. Call us the postal service of teh city and you've just about nail it, running packages hither and tither all over. Of course the streets aren't the safest rat run there is and it's not been the first tick tock lad who's been way laid with a lump on his head and his package gone. You need your wits about you and your sword cane to hand to survive them streets. The best way to travel of course is by high stacking. From toof to gutter to gable, nothing beats the wind in your hair and the tiles under your feet. You have to be careful to avoid the Tall Boys 'cause they don't like being looked down on but it is the safest way to travel. You still need your wits, specially when it's rained and the roofs are slippy but you don't have to worry about what else is up there with you. As such I know this city like the back of my hand and I have contacts here, there and every where, one of the bits of luck that led me to pegging the job as a Runner. There's Mammy Switherton, the old dear, she really likes a box of fondants since her last tooth fell out. If she doesn't know what's going on behind the scenes then nobody does. You'll be surprised how many of the married rich and powerful talk shop at her place after relaxing with the girls. Then there's Professor Planton-Burnes, PB to me, I still do obseravtions for him on my time off. He's got a theory for everything and doesn't much mind when they are proven wrong. He tells me that the only way to scientific progress is to get rid of what is wrong and improve on what's right. He's always willing to analyst and identify any potion and powder I bring him. Then there's Doctor Zacherius Serpentus. Don't mess with that one. He's as tall and as thin as a pocker and as sharp as one of his own knives. He might be a surgeon but don't let that fool you, if he can put you back together he can take you apart in the first place as some of the Rat-catchers gang found out when they tried to way lay him after he'd been on one of his charity trips into the slums. He didn't cut any of them but he knows where to hit to make it really hurt. I'm guessing that there's some truth to the story that he was a front line surgoen in the last war, those military saw bones know how to defend themselves and it's possible that is where he made, or maybe found, the money to do his charity work. It would also explain how come he can identify just how a body died , he msut have seen it all with his unit, whoever they were. I've often wondered about him and Ellie May 'cause I'm fairly sure I have Ellie May's little bone structure but me eyes are as about as black as boot leather like Zacherius'. That and he's always favoured me above all the other tick tock lads, sending me extra work and I still count him as one of me regulars. Undoubtedly Father Sondheim would have something to say about that. He's just about the only member of the Abbey of the Everyman I have time for, seeing that he spends more of his time trying to help folk out than empty their pockets but he does have this thing about people having a little fun. Coming from my back ground I can't really see what there is to get so heat up about but that's priests for you. I have to admit I've never really seen that much point in the Abbey but there again I've always loved my luck. As long as my luck loves me, I'm all set so I'll nod at the Abbey when I need to and when I don't, well, it doesn't bother me and I don't bother it. I have my luck, that's all I need. Notes Reserved for later. Category:Blog posts